minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse
Jesse is the playable main protagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode developed by Telltale Games, whose gender and look is chosen by the player. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt, and the female version is voiced by Catherine Anne "Cat" Taber. They first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". Overview Appearance Jesse's appearance and gender can be customized by the player. Male Jesse wears a long-sleeved shirt and pants held up by suspenders, and female Jesse wears a short-sleeved T-shirt with overalls and a hair-clip. In Season Two, Jesse had a Prismarine Gauntlet on their right hand in "[[Hero in Residence|'Hero in Residence']]" and "[[Giant Consequences|'Giant Consequences']]". Male Jesse rolls his sleeves up when wearing an iron chestplate. In "Jailhouse Block", male Jesse wears a white short-sleeved shirt with red suspenders and orange pants, while female Jesse wears a white tank top and orange pants. Personality Jesse's personality is mainly influenced by the choices made by the player. However, they are generally kind and very loyal to their friends, though they can be very emotional and intense in some situations. Depending on what the player chooses, Jesse is willing to do anything for their friends, and is extremely loyal and caring towards them, even if they choose not to show it. They can be polite and try to get along with whoever they meet. Jesse can also be generous. When Axel gives the entire group cookies except for Lukas, Jesse can give him their cookie. They can also choose to give The Eversource to the people of Sky City, as they need the resources more than Jesse does. They can also suggest that their group and Cassie Rose, who was desperate to return home, share Jesse's Enchanted Flint and Steel. Jesse can also empathize with others who mistreated them, such as TorqueDawg. Moments after meeting Jesse, TorqueDawg started to insult them and their friends. When he is killed in a trap, they can empathize with him. This can also be shown when Cassie Rose was supposedly killed in her own trap. Jesse can say that, despite the fact that she had done some terrible things, no one deserves to be trapped away from home like she was. Jesse is also shown to blame themselves for when people get hurt or die. This is shown when they blame themself for taking Magnus'/Ellegaard's armor, and being responsible for Reuben's death in Season 1. They also can blame themself for Lukas/Petra's so thought death after shutting down PAMA. In Season 2, Jesse can blame themself for putting the safety of the people of Beacon Town at risk, stating that people almost got hurt because of them. They also can blame themself for Xara's death (determinant). However, Jesse can be harsh towards anybody, even their friends and their pet pig, Reuben. In Episode 5, Jesse may grow more selfish and greedy in their quest to find The Eversource, becoming more ruthless and hostile towards anyone who gets in their way. In Episode 8, Jesse can let Nell die without showing any remorse. They can also show no concern for the safety of their friends, and can accuse someone of a crime with little to no evidence. Jesse may start arguments, becoming angry with their friends for disagreeing with them or questioning their leadership. Jesse can show immense hostility towards Lukas and Ivor. They may have trouble trusting Lukas and will sometimes get into arguments with him. Jesse also understandably can have trust issues with Ivor, presumably because he created the Wither Storm and scammed Petra on a deal. However, Jesse does truly care for their friends, even if they choose not to show it. Regardless of player choices, Jesse is visibly upset when Reuben dies, is shocked speechless when Aiden pushes Lukas off the edge of Sky City (determinant), and is clearly horrified when their friends are presumably killed in the White Pumpkin's trap. Also, when Lukas and Petra/Ivor are seemingly killed by Nell, Jesse is enraged and attacks her, not knowing that they respawned. In Season 2, Jesse is reluctant to attack Petra/Jack when Romeo makes the two friends fight each other. They are also saddened when they believe Jack died falling off the cliff in "[[Below the Bedrock|'Below the Bedrock']]" (determinant). Items *Enderman Suit (Formerly) *Formidi-Bomb (Formerly) *Command Block Tool/Weapon (Temporarily) *Amulet (Formerly) *Potatoes (Formerly and determinant) *Enchanted Diamond Sword (Formerly) *Cake (Formerly) *Enchanted Diamond Pickaxe *Enchanted Flint and Steel *White Pumpkin *Eversource Crown *Ender Pearls *The Redstone Heart *Lever (Temporarily) *Shears (Temporarily) *Flint and Steel *Portal Atlas (Formerly and temporarily) *Stone Sword (Formerly) *Enchanted Shield *Other Crafting Items *Enchanted Diamond Axe *Gold Sword (Formerly and determinant) *Iron Sword (Formerly and temporarily) *Prismarine Gauntlet (Formerly) *Structure Block (Formerly) *Daylight Sensor (Determinant and temporarily) *Bow (Formerly and determinant) *Arrows (Formerly and determinant) *Fishing Rod (Determinant and formerly) *Cookie (Determinant and formerly) *Mushroom Stew (Determinant and formerly) *Enchanted Iron Sword (Determinant) *Diamond Sword (Determinant) *Rotten Flesh (Determinant) *Fireworks (Formerly) *Iron Pickaxe (Formerly) *Xara's Bed (Formerly and determinant) *Fred's Journal (Formerly) *Torch (Formerly and temporarily) *Compass *Golden Gauntlet (Formerly) *Poisonous Potato (Temporarily and determinant) *Potato (Temporarily and determinant) *Elytra Killed Victims The list below shows the victims that Jesse has killed: * The Wither Storm * Numerous Hostile Mobs * Reuben (Pig) (Indirectly) * Magnus the Rogue/Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Indirectly) * LDShadowLady/DanTDM (Indirectly) * PAMA * Some Yellow Team Competitors (Determinant, respawn) * Hadrian (Respawns) * Mevia (Respawns) * Nell (Indirectly, determinant, respawns) * Slab the Immovable (Indirectly, determinant, respawns) * One Red Team Competitor (Indirectly/directly, determinant, respawns) * Romeo's Prismarine Colossus Construct * Icy Golem (Determinant) * Giant Ghast * Giant Magma Golem * Romeo (Indirectly, determinant) *Disco Mickey's cows (Indirectly, determinant) Death (Respawned) Killed By *Mevia Jesse was killed by Mevia with two diamond axes, but due to the "respawning" rules of that world, they soon reappeared in the nearby respawn zone. Death (Restart) Killed By *Hostile Mobs *Iron Golem *Splash Potion of Harming *Wither Storm *Lava *TNT *Fall Damage *Aiden *Arrow of Poison *The White Pumpkin *PAMA (Made useful) *Petra (Chipped) *Lukas (Chipped) *Harper (Chipped) *Mind Controlled Citizens (Chipped) *Competitors *Gladiators *Hadrian *Mevia *Emily *Nell *Slab *Drowning *Romeo *Guardian *Icy Spider *Icy Golem *Inmates *Giant Magma Golem *Magma Golem *Ivor (Ninja) Jesse can also die due to failing to avoid danger. The screen will go red, and the game will restart from the last save point. Relationships Reuben (Pig) Reuben was Jesse's pet pig. Jesse was very close to Reuben and cared for him. Reuben also felt the same way about Jesse and would go to great lengths to ensure their safety. When Reuben dies, Jesse is heartbroken and misses him greatly. They also feel guilty and thinks that Reuben died because of them (determinant). Olivia Olivia and Jesse are best friends. They lived together in Jesse's Treehouse with Axel, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. She also often played a silly little game with Jesse called "Which would you rather fight?". Olivia is a very insecure and pessimistic person, and she often confides in Jesse for help with this anxiety. Axel Axel and Jesse are best friends. They lived together in a treehouse with Olivia, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Axel is happiest when all the things he considers awesome are also considered cool by Jesse. Petra Petra is one of Jesse's best friends. Though it's unknown how they met, they have known each other for a long time, at least since when Jesse was living in their treehouse. At first, Petra finds Jesse annoying, but soon, they become allies and help each other. Later on, she becomes a member of Jesse's Gang and helps them fight the Wither Storm. Petra also confides in her secrets to Jesse, showing she strongly trusts them. Ivor In the beginning, Ivor and Jesse were enemies. But when Jesse finds out that Ivor is not a bad person, their relationship becomes much more stable and they become good friends. Jesse also thinks that Ivor sometimes makes them laugh (determinant). Lukas In the beginning, Lukas unwillingly was Jesse's enemy. However, later on, Lukas teams up with Jesse's Gang against the Wither Storm. Through his/her actions, Jesse can either become close with Lukas or not so. In Episode 8, if Jesse successfully gets Lukas' journal back, Lukas will ask Jesse to choose the ending. If Jesse chooses "...and he/she couldn't have done it without his/her friends", Lukas will close the book and say "You know something, I really like that", finishing the book and leaving their relationship on a glorious high. Harper Jesse and Harper have been seen being good friends. However, like Lukas, Jesse's relationship with her is mainly based on the Player's actions. Harper also helped Jesse and the gang to get home, and if Harper is rejected at Crown Mesa, Jesse determinately offers for her to come with them. Emily At first, Jesse and Emily weren't good friends, but later, Emily wanted to help Jesse. Though she betrayed Jesse, she didn't mean to, and they have the option to forgive her. Jesse can also choose to offer her the chance to come with them and join Jesse's Gang. Nell Before Jesse found out that Lukas and Petra/Ivor were going to respawn, they were enraged at Nell and can choose to attack her. Later though, when Nell shows Jesse her wheat farm, their relationship improves. They can become better friends if Jesse chooses to work with Emily and/or chooses to save Nell later on. Otto From what Harper told him, Otto is impressed with Jesse's abilities and agrees to help Jesse win the Games. Being the only Old Builder who hopes that the Games stay fair, he promises to give Jesse the Atlas and help them return home. Slab the Immovable When they first met, Jesse unknowingly cheated in Spleef and blew Slab off his tower with TNT, and Slab disliked Jesse. Jesse's later actions will determine their relationship. Angering Slab by talking to Sebastian and making them late to see Hadrian, or calling him a big lug will mean Slab will still hate them. On the flip side, if Jesse's actions are to his standards, Slab will become kinder towards them and will eventually join the group to finish the Old Builders. He will even sacrifice himself and experience the pain of respawning for Jesse. In the Portal Network, he will give Lukas back his journal. The Order of the Stone Jesse used to see the group as their heroes and mentors, looking up for them. When the player chooses to go after either Magnus or Ellegaard, this greatly improves the relationship with the character. If Gabriel is saved, this greatly improves their relationship as well. After Jesse finds Soren in The End, Soren begins to view them as a friend. After the truth about the Order is discovered, is disappointed and dismayed to have lost their heroes. Even after this, however, Jesse feels that they were good mentors. Jack In the beginning, Jesse can be skeptical or excited to meet Jack from what Petra told them. Though later, Jesse and Jack learned to care for each other, with Jack even referring Jesse as a "friend". In "Jailhouse Block", if Jack became Romeo's "champion", he says he thought Jesse and the rest gave up on him, and Jesse can choose to say they would never give up on Jack. Nurm Nurm has been a close friend and a loyal supporter to Jesse since they met. Jesse determinately hugs Nurm in "Giant Consequences" and is happy to see Nurm if Jesse talks to Petra/Jack and Nurm in the Mush Room in the Sunshine Institute. Nurm offers to stay behind to protect Beacontown when Jesse’s gang leaves. When Jesse has the choice of either leaving Lluna or Nurm, Nurm offers to stay so that Jesse and Lluna can leave. If he is left behind, however, Jesse will be saddened. Radar Jesse trusts Radar's abilities. They can leave Radar to manage Beacontown in "Hero in Residence" and "Above and Beyond". Radar also volunteers to come along with Jesse to Romeo's Icy Palace of Despair. When Romeo discredits Radar's strength, Jesse can defend him. If Jesse goes with Radar and Lukas, Jesse can determinately save Radar from falling into the water. In "Jailhouse Block", when Radar is worried about Jesse, Jesse can say the same back to him. When the Warden tortures Radar with the Iron Breathtaker, Jesse can choose to work for him and say to Radar they "did it for him." Radar, on the other hand, tells Jesse to refuse even when he is under torture. Romeo In the beginning, Jesse and Romeo had a very hostile relationship, as Romeo tried to kill Jesse. In "Giant Consequences", Romeo wrecked Reuben's memorial and almost destroyed Beacontown, having Jesse determined to stop him. However, in "Above and Beyond", after Jesse removes Romeo's powers, they have the choice to bring Romeo with them. Later on, if Jesse took Romeo with them and Romeo survived, he will thank Jesse for saving him and will go fix the bad he's done in the Underneath. Stella Jesse's relationship with Stella is determined by the player's choices. At first, Jesse disliked Stella, as she wanted to be their rival and tricked Petra, taking away her sword and keeping it for herself as a treasure. In "Jailhouse Block", Jesse has an option to either let Stella join the gang and help her escape the Sunshine Institute or to not help her. If Stella joins the gang, she will ask Jesse to take care of Lluna while she is away in Beacontown, and will willingly help Jesse to defeat Romeo. Otherwise, she will still be rude to Jesse and the others. Appearances Season 1 *[[The Order of the Stone|'The Order of the Stone']] *[[Assembly Required|'Assembly Required']] *[[The Last Place You Look|'The Last Place You Look']] *[[A Block and a Hard Place|'A Block and a Hard Place']] *[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']] *[[A Portal to Mystery|'A Portal to Mystery']] *[[Access Denied|'Access Denied']] *[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']] Season 2 *[[Hero in Residence|'Hero in Residence']] *[[Giant Consequences|'Giant Consequences']] *[[Jailhouse Block|'Jailhouse Block']] *[[Below the Bedrock|'Below the Bedrock']] *[[Above and Beyond|'Above and Beyond']] Quotes Trivia *Jesse is one of three characters in Minecraft: Story Mode that has two or more voice actors, the others being Olivia in Season 2 and Romeo. *In "A Block and a Hard Place" if Jesse chooses to eat the potatoes they (indirectly) mention that potatoes are their favorite food. *In Episode 1, if Jesse goes back to save Lukas, they mention that their motto is "No man left behind". *In "Access Denied", if Jesse chooses not to deactivate PAMA, they will be attacked and killed by Petra/Lukas, PAMA will then be shown smiling. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mpeKQ_w2FM&t=533 *Jesse is the only character in Minecraft: Story Mode who can be either male or female. **Telltale left an easter egg to this when TorqueDawg states that Jesse is a boy's/girl's name, depending on the gender. *Isa has a near-striking resemblance to the caucasian female Jesse. * In "A Journey's End?", once Jesse is killed by Mevia, and when they respawn, this is the first time, ever since "[[The Last Place You Look|'The Last Place You Look']]", that we see Jesse without armor in Season 1, while in "[[Above and Beyond|'Above and Beyond']] ", when Jesse changes to go out on the streets, if Romeo's disguise isn't counted, this is the first time we see Jesse in their normal outfit since "[[Hero in Residence|'Hero in Residence']]" in Season 2. *It is revealed in "A Journey's End?" that Jesse is ambidextrous, as they can use a pickaxe equally well with their left and right hands. *Jesse has almost every skill for different groups - builder, griefer, redstonist, architect, and warrior. **The only group Jesse doesn't have a skill for is the mage/alchemist group. *In episode 6, "A Portal to Mystery", Jesse's portrait in a few shots may show the Caucasian male Jesse without armor, no matter which Jesse and which armor you have. **Curiously enough, this means that the portrait picture was designed when Jesse could not have lost their armor. *Jesse appears in every episode title-card, except for "Assembly Required", "Giant Consequences", and "Above and Beyond". *Ivor, The White Pumpkin (or Cassie Rose) and PAMA have all commented on Jesse's tenacity during their struggles to survive: **In Episode 2, Ivor, before fighting Jesse and Petra/Gabriel, has commented on their tenacity. **In Episode 6, The White Pumpkin calls Jesse "Incredibly Tenacious". **In Episode 7, PAMA calculates that Jesse's bravery and tenacity are impressive qualities. *Jesse is one of the clumsiest characters in the series, managing to drop/lose the amulet multiple times, fall over multiple times, and drop items such as the Command Block Weapon and the Enchanted Flint and Steel. *Jesse is the only character who appears in every episode of Minecraft: Story Mode regardless of player actions. *Jesse has, by far, the most aliases in total in Minecraft: Story Mode. This is most likely because of how much screentime they get, as well as the fact that they will be called something different depending on their gender. *There's a single voice error for Jesse in episode 5 when talking with the Guard who protects the garden in Sky City. *Contrary to popular belief, "Jesse" is only a masculine name. The feminine version is "Jessie", a shortened version of "Jessica", while "Jesse" is a name of a completely different origin. *If the player decides to import their old save in season 2, they are allowed to re-choose Jesse's appearance and even gender for Season 2. Though if either is chosen no explanation is given for the change. *Due to a glitch in "Giant Consequences", every Jesse variant has light green eyes. *In "Jailhouse Block", there is a hidden option in the choice between leaving Nurm or Lluna behind: if the player waits for 4-5 minutes without choosing, Xara leaves with both of them, and Jesse is left behind. The player can then walk around the cell indefinitely, with nothing to do except step outside of it and be blown up by the TNT trap. http://youtube.com/watch?v=4ZzHCE3xv-o *In "[[Below the Bedrock|'Below the Bedrock']]", when figuring out Fred's favorite color for the trivia contest, it is confirmed that Jesse wears lapis blue underwear. They can later tell this to Ivor. Gallery For all images related to Jesse, see Jesse/Gallery. References Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Warriors Category:Builders Category:Competitors Category:Redstonists Category:Engineers Category:Respawned Characters Category:Variable Characters Category:Pet Owners Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Adventure Pass Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonist